Emotions Series
by forsaken2003
Summary: A Series of Emotions from our Boys
1. Joy

Title: Joy (Emotions Series)  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Joy**

Xander couldn't contain his joy. For weeks now Spike had been dancing around him and finally he asked Xander out on a date. Xander had began to think maybe it was just some sort of mind game Spike started when he found out Xander was bisexual. But it had been cleared up when Spike came up to him and asked - more like demanded- that Xander go out with him.

It wasn't even in private he did it right in front of the rest of the Scoobies. Dawn squealed like the fourteen year old girl she was and asked where Spike was going to take Xander. She also ordered Spike not to take Xander to the Bronze because it was lame.

Spike assured Dawn that it would not be the Bronze. He kept his word and took him to the Espresso Pump instead. At the time Xander was a little disappointed at the choice but Spike admitted that there was a poetry reading and he was a fan.

"Are you going to read something?" Xander asked with interest. The thought of their first "date" being at the Espresso Pump didn't seem as boring now. He got to learn a little secret about Spike. One he would never tell the others.

"I don't think so." Spike replied as he listened to some guy talk about how death was beautiful. Even Spike thought the guy needed some professional help.

Xander placed a hand over Spike's. "Come on, please?"

"Yeah, all right." Spike stood up and took off his duster and draped it over the back of his chair. He walked up to the mic. "This is a short poem by William Shakespeare," Spike mumbled into the mic.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date. _

Spike spoke the words that he knew off by heart before walking back to his table. The applause was ignored, the only thing that mattered was the smile on Xander's face.

"So what do you have planned for our second date?" Xander asked with a bright smile.


	2. Jealous

Title: Jealous (Emotions Series)  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Jealous**

Xander swayed to the beat at The Golden Rod, a gay club in L.A. Angel and his crew needed some extra muscle and where Spike went Xander went. So after the world was saved from another apocalypse, Xander told them it was party time. Everyone bowed out but Spike (Who was eager to show off his Xanpet) and Angel. When Angel agreed to come, it was a shock to both Spike and Xander.

"Why did you come you poof?" Spike demanded to know. He sat at the table watching his Xander turn down guys left and right. His boy loved to toy with other guys and turn them down. Xander would point over to Spike and he could hear Xander even over the blaring music, 'I'm with the hot blonde God.' Spike never got mad about it, his boy liked a little demon in his partners. Also not of those guys were worth Xander's time. "You hate dancing."

Angel's eyes were also on Xander. Xander's brow was covered in sweat as well as his bare chest. Construction work definitely agreed with him. "What, can't I want to spend some time with my grandchilde?"

Spike snorted, "You never wanted to spend time with me in the past." He took his eyes off Xander to look at Angel. Spike let out a growl when he saw Angel all but drooling over his boy. "Don't even think about it, Angelus. The boy is mine!"

"What are you talking about, William?" Angel asked innocently.

"You're oogling my Xan-pet." Spike accused, his eyes narrowed. "You keep your big oaf hands off him."

Angel pouted a bit, something Spike had never actually seen him do before. "So you two are serious than?"

"Of course we are, you nit!" Spike snarled. "We've been together for six bloody months."

"Not all of it's been bloody," Xander said when he came up to the table. "What did you do, Angel?" he accused and sat himself on Spike's lap and wiggled with a smirk on his face. "You made my vamp all growly." Xander stated and nuzzled Spike's cheek.

Spike wrapped his arms protectively around Xander's waist. "The git wants to take you away from me."

Xander eyes widened, that had not been what he was expecting Spike to say. He just stared at Angel with disbelief.

"Well..." Angel said looking guilty.

"Whatever, soulboy. Never going to happen!" Xander declared loud enough for the patrons beside them to hear and giggle. "Not even if you were the last vampire on earth."

Angel glowered and stomped off.

Spike grabbed the back of Xander's head and smashed their lips together; teeth clanged against each other.

Xander pulled away after a few minutes of tonsil hockey. "Oh my God, you were actually jealous?"

"Of course I was! I know better than anyone how persuasive Angelus can be, when it comes to something he wants. He could make a nun turn away from God himself." Spike told Xander. It was true; he had seen him do it before.

"Well it won't work with me. I'd be trading down, wouldn't I?" Xander stated.

Spike beamed at that. Xander was the first person to think he was better than Angel. "That just earned you a blow job in the bathroom, pet."

"Oh goodie!" Xander said excitedly and dragged Spike off to the bathroom. Hopefully it was cleaner than the Bronze bathroom.


	3. Worried

Title: Worried  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Worried**

"I don't get it," Spike said with a pout. "What's the point?"

Xander sighed, "The point is at the end of the game, when we're retired whoever has the most money wins."

"This is a stupid game!" Spike snarled and knocked the game board off the table.

Xander's eyes widened at the reaction. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"What kind of sick bastards makes a kids games about dying?" Spike asked. He ignored the need to stomp repeatedly on the board.

"Oh..." Xander realized what had Spike so upset. "You're worried about me dying."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, you git." Spike wanted to throttle Xander. "You humans and your mortality," He spat out.

"Well mortality comes with being a human," Xander explained which earned him a growl.

"Don't want to think about it," Spike replied and bent down to pick up all of the game pieces. He was going to get rid of it the minute the sun went down.

Realizing just how upset Spike was, Xander knelt on the floor and took the game from Spike's hands. "I didn't realize how much you thought about it."

"Course I think about it, luv." Spike stroked his knuckles over Xander's cheek. "You're my bloody world," Spike whispered. "You were the reason I was turned. You're my destiny."

Xander choked up a little bit. William just made an appearance that was something that happened rarely. "Nothing is gonna happen to me, Spike. Not with my very own black knight watching my back."

"Damn straight you do." Spike agreed. "Not only your back I'm watching though."

Xander chuckled at that. "I didn't think it was." He looked at his favorite childhood game. "You're going to get rid of it aren't you?" He didn't sound too upset about it. He'd give up his collector's edition of Star Trek if it would make Spike happy. Luckily Spike liked to have Xander happy so he would never ask him to do that. So letting Spike throw out The Game of Life wasn't so bad.

"I'm going to burn the sodding thing," Spike informed Xander.

"Want to play poker instead?"

Spike was already grabbing the cards from the drawer. "Only if it's strip poker."

"First one naked plays bottom boy," Xander stated and watched as Spike dealt the cards.

Spike smirked, "Be prepared to be bent over the table, pet."

"I don't see any bad to that." Xander replied with a smirk of his own.


	4. Lust

Title: Lust  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Lust**

Spike's eyes were dark with lust as Xander peppered kisses along his collarbone. Xander's hand was firmly attached to Spike's leaking cock. "Fuck, pet..." Spike panted out. "So good, Xan. Please, please don't stop."

"I won't baby. Not going to stop until I milk you dry," Xander promised. He flicked his tongue over Spike's left nipple. "Are you ready to come for me, babe?"

"Fuck yes!" Spike cried out as Xander scraped his thumb nail over the slit of Spike's cock, sending him over the edge.

While Spike lay there enjoying his high, Xander licked and sucked his fingers clean. "Mmm, protein!"

Spike snorted in amusement and pulled Xander against him for a kiss.


	5. Mad

Title: Mad  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Mad**

"I swear when I get this sodding chip out of my head I'm going to kill her!" Spike howled with rage.

Xander pulled his upset vampire into his arms and nuzzled his cheek against Spike's blonde locks. "Calm down, Spike. Buffy didn't mean anything by it."

"Pet, she bought you a bloody angel statue!" Spike exclaimed. He wrapped his own arms tightly around Xander's waist. "She knows that pillock has the hots for your hot body."

"Okay maybe she did do it on purpose, but it doesn't matter, babe." Xander kissed Spike. "Angel is now and forever a pain in my ass. The only person that gets to touch my 'hot body' is you."

Spike groped Xander's ass. "Damn straight!" He then bent Xander over the couch and proceeded to touch Xander's body... everywhere.


	6. Love

Title: Love  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Love**

The gang sat in the Magic box searching for a new prophesy. Spike made it clear that he didn't do research and bowed out, deciding to help Dawn with her history paper instead. The paper was about one of the wars. Xander wasn't sure of which. Instead of reading the book that was in his hand, Xander watched Spike and Dawn interact.

Their heads were drawn in close as Spike told her what he knew about the war. Dawn's eyes were huge as he told her about the deaths and torture of soldiers. Dawn's eyes teared up from time to time and every time they did Spike would pull her into a hug and mumble comforting words.

Willow nudged Xander making him take his eyes off of Spike. "It's weird." Willow murmured.

"What is?" Xander asked with a tilt of his head.

Willow nodded her head toward Spike and Dawn. "He really cares about her." Her eyes were wide with wonder. "It's weird to know that someone who is soulless can actually care.

"He cares about me," Xander told her. "He loves me, Wills."

"He told you he loves you?" Green eyes widened further with surprise.

Xander shook his head. "Neither of us have. But when he looks at me, I know he does."

"Does he know you love him?" Willow questioned.

Xander sat there and thought about it. Did Spike know? Now was the best time to find out. The chair legs scraped against the floor drawing everyone's attention to him. Ignoring everyone else Xander made his way over to Spike and knelt in front of him.

"What you doing, luv?" Spike asked. He knew Xander and Willow had been whispering but he was so engrossed in the story he was telling Dawn to pay attention.

"I just wanted to tell you... I love you," Xander confessed before pulling Spike in for a kiss.

Hoots and howlers erupted from the girls, wrecking their little moment. They pulled away and glared at their friends.

"Do you have something to say, Spike?" Dawn asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Nosy bints." Spike muttered before his attention was back on Xander. "I love you too, Xan."

Xander grinned and turned to Willow. "I told you!"


	7. Surprised

Title: Surprised  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Surprised **

Xander pounded a nail into a two by four with more force than was necessary. He was pissed. It was his and Spike's two year anniversary and he had been called into work after the boss found a flaw in one of the blueprints. So now here he was fixing the mistake instead of spending the day with Spike.

"Might want to take it easy, pet. You wreck any of that and you'll be forced to stay longer than necessary." Spike said startling Xander.

Xander whipped around and stared at Spike. His mouth hung open. Spike was standing in front of him. In the sun! "H-how?"

"The witches, I had them do a spell. It'll only last a day. One time thing." Spike explained. He enjoyed the surprised look on Xander's face.

"Why did you have them to it today? You knew I had to work." Xander asked, mesmerized by the sight before him. Spike was _really_ pale.

Spike used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. This was way better than the time he had the Gem of Amara. "Those wankers didn't phone until this morning. The potion had to be taken the day before. Your bosses bollocksed it all up."

Xander could only nod in agreement. A hundred times he had imagined being in the sun with Spike. "I can't believe you did this."

"Pretty good anniversary gift yeah?" Spike asked looked impressed with himself.

"This is one of the best gifts I've ever been given. I'm only sorry that I'm stuck working," Xander replied sadly. He pulled Spike into a heated kiss. He was surprised to feel Spike's skin already warm.

Spike kissed him back his hands roaming down south. "No need to feel bad, Xan. I'm gonna stick around and watch you work. Always wanted to see you build in the sun," Spike told Xander as he pulled away and hopped onto the bed of Xander's truck. "Want to watch those muscles of yours ripple as you carry heavy material and such."

Xander laughed at Spike's excitement. "I'll be done before sunset. I want to watch the sun go down with you, babe."

"And you will. Now take off that sodding shirt before I rip it off of you," Spike threatened and glared at the offending shirt that was covering up his nummy treat.

"Yes, sir!" Xander said with a laugh. He pulled his shirt over his head after taking his hard hat off. "I can't wait to make love to you under the sun." Xander knew he sounded like a girl but he didn't care.

Spike smiled. "Neither can I, luv." He watched in enjoyment as Xander began to hammer once again. He couldn't wait to have his boy naked under the bright sun.


	8. Pride

Title: Pride  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Pride**

Xander rushed into the apartment and pounced Spike sending them both to the floor. "Hello, pet." Spike grinned up at Xander. "What has you so... Tigger like?" Yup, Spike knew who Tigger was, all thanks to his boy.

"I got it, Spike! I got it. I can't believe it!" Xander said wide eyed.

Spike flipped them over and stared down at Xander. "That's great! I told you they'd be absolute wankers if they didn't give you the promotion." Spike replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was you going in on our anniversary. You could have told them to sod off but you showed them how dedicated you are to them." Spike kissed Xander. "I'm downright proud of you, Xan."

Xander grinned up at Spike. "It's weird, you know? Three years ago I was this high school nerd who didn't think I'd make it past graduation let alone have this amazing job." He kissed Spike. "And amazing boyfriend of course. I know I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"You never give yourself the credit you deserve. You would have gotten it even if I wasn't around," Spike told Xander. Even after all this time his pet still didn't know just how wonderful he truly was.

"You're really proud of me?" Xander asked. Xander was proud of himself; he just couldn't believe that he had actually gotten the promotion. There were a lot of other guys up for it that worked there a lot longer than him.

"Course I am, you silly git." Spike stood and pulled Xander up with him. "How about we go out and celebrate?"

Xander perked up even more. "How about the steak house? Extra rare steak for you, medium rare for me with all the trimmings."

"Sounds good to me, pet. They have bloody good buns, they soak up the blood so well." Spike said licking his lips. "Then we'll come home and I'll give you a good seeing too."

"Oh boy," Xander whimpered. He had to make sure he had a big dinner. Xander was going to need all the energy he could get.


	9. Scared

Title: Scared  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Scared**

Never in his life had Xander been as scared as he was right now. It was supposed to be a standard patrol. A few minions and then Spike and Xander were supposed to have a date in their very nice, large tub. But as everything on the hellmouth nothing ever went as planned. Instead they stumbled upon a kan'ra demon.

Spike had automatically placed himself between the demon and Xander. These types of demon only had one agenda. To maim and kill whoever they came into contact with. "How do we kill it, Spike?" Xander whispered afraid to move. The kan'ra demon stood at least seven feet tall, with slimy scales that covered its entire body.

"Slit its throat," Spike replied. He pulled out a dagger from his inside pocket of his duster.

"What makes you think you can kill me before I kill you, vampire?" The Kan'ra asked with a garbled voice. He used a talon and sliced at Spike's own throat.

Xander watched as Spike fell to the ground, borrowed blood seeped from the deep wound. Any deeper and Spike would have been a pile of dust. "Spike!"

"A human with feelings for a vampire?" The kan'ra snorted in disgust. "How pathetic." He stalked towards Xander getting ready for the kill. Then he would finish off the vampire. It amused him as the vampire wheezed as if he needed to breathe.

"You messed with the wrong guy." Xander said and swung the small axe that Spike demanded Xander to bring. He was surprised when the kan'ra's head was sliced clean off. Xander didn't question it though. Falling to his knees and pressed his hand to Spike's throat. "Fuck, Spike!" Tears streamed down his face.

Spike shook his head struggled to stand. His throat was already beginning to heal. A few pints of blood and he would be fine. He collapsed against Xander. "I-I'm alright, Xan. Just need to get home," Spike croaked out.

"God, babe." Xander's voice broke. He almost lost Spike. "Home isn't too far away. We'll get you patched up."

That night Xander stayed up all night watching over his vampire. Afraid that Spike would turn to dust. He never did.


	10. Embarrassed

Title: Embarrassed  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Emotions the boys go through  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Embarrassed**

Spike tried not to laugh but he wasn't very successful. He looked down at his lover. "You all right there, Xan?"

Xander sat in the open grave that he fell into. His face was flushed with embarrassment. "For years I've been working with Buffy, I've spent more time in cemeteries that I did in school. How the hell did I not see a big hole in the ground?"

"Could have had something to do with your nattering on about some bloody concert you're dragging me too in Bakersfield." Spike stated as he flicked his cigarette away and knelt down to help get Xander out of the grave. "You haven't even told me who we're going to see."

"Thanks," Xander said, he brushed himself off. "I didn't say you were going with me. All I said was that I had two tickets."

Spike looked hurt. His boy was going to Bakersfield without him? "If you're not taking me who are you taking?"

"Dawn," Xander answered.

"Why don't you want me coming with you?" Spike asked accusingly.

Xander looked everywhere but at Spike. "You wouldn't enjoy it."

Spike growled in annoyance. "Why won't you tell me who you're going to see?"

Xander sighed; he knew he shouldn't have mentioned it but he had just been so excited and plus what was he supposed to tell Spike about leaving for a weekend? "We're going to see the Backstreet Boys." Again Xander blushed.

"The Backstreet Boys?" Spike barked out a laugh. "Bloody hell, pet. You really are gay aren't you?"

Xander pouted, "This was why I didn't want to tell you in the first place."

Spike sobered up, "I'm sorry, Xan. I just thought you were done with that crap you call music."

"I still like it," Xander replied. "I just don't play it when you're home."

"Have you already told Dawn about the tickets?" Spike asked.

Xander shook his head, "I was going to surprise her for her birthday."

"Sod that," Spike said, he crossed his arms. "You'll have to find her something else for her birthday. I'm going with you."

"You're going to come with me? To a Backstreet Boy concert?" Xander asked with disbelief. No way would his punk boyfriend go to a concert that would be filled with screaming teenage girls. "Why?"

Spike carted his hand through Xander's dark locks. "Because even though I think they are just a crappy boy band that uses their looks to get fans you like them. So if you want, I'll go with you."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Xander asked. Never in a million years would he have thought Spike going to a Backstreet Boy concert with him.

"Only five times," Spike said, with a mock pout.

Xander pulled Spike flush against him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Xan." Spike grinned before adding. "Plus Bakersfield has a nice sex store that I have wanted to check out."

The End?


End file.
